Baile Eterno
by Missis Darcy
Summary: -Ya sabes tú y yo juntos para siempre, no... No soportaría que me dejes-dijo y sentí como sus lágrimas caían por sus hermosos ojos -Esto MI Bella hermosa, esto es un Baile eterno-dije echando su cabeza para atrás e insertando mis colmillos en un níveo cuello.*Regalo para Jaziz iFeliz Cumpeaños Sobri!
1. Chapter 1

"**BAILE ETERNO"**

La hermosa Bella Swan se encontraba arreglándose para el baile de graduación al cual asistiría obligada por sus amigas Ángela y Jess.

Bella ah sido una chica "_mártir_", sus padres murieron cuando ella tenía cuatro años y este paso a manos de Sue Clearwater su tía pero sus hijos la maltrataban y la humillaban, asi que cuando cumplió los Dieciséis hablo con el abogado de su familia y este la ayudo a salir de ese infierno. Ahora ella vive sola

Se cuida sola

Habla sola

Come sola

Y piensa que morirá sola

"_Yo sé que moriré un día de lluvia_"-pensó

-iBelly Jelly! Quedaste perfecta-exclamo Ang sacándola de sus pensamientos-

-Vamos a arreglarnos nena pasamos por ti en dos horas-dijo Jess tomando sus cosas y despidiéndose con la mano. No me mire en el espejo ¿Para qué? Si siempre a cualquier lugar que miro estoy sola.

Cerré los ojos y me deje caer en mi cama, unas traicioneras lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas.

Extrañaba a mis papas no los recuerdos mucho solo por fotografías, Desde que ellos me dejaron deteste cada segundo de mi jodida y asquerosa vida

Desde ese día el sol dejo de iluminar mi camino. Lo único de lo que estoy segura y feliz es de haberme largado de casa de Sue, ella y sus hijos me insultaban, y me decía que si me cuidaban era por lagrima, Me obligaban a lavar sus ropas, limpiar la casa, Era como una típica cenicienta excepto que en mi desalineada vida no había un príncipe que me rescatara de las garras de la bruja y los hermanastros. Asi que poco a poco me fui creyendo que yo no merecía nada y que lo que me pasa era porque yo no merecía feliz, yo no merecía amor-

Un fuerte trueno hizo que abriera mis ojos de golpe, La lluvia empezó a caer. iMaldita lluvia la odio!

Oí el pitido irritoso del auto de Jess asi que corrí y cerré las puertas.

-iVaya! Belly Jelly como demoras-dijo Jess abriéndome la puerta y en un acto infantil le saque la lengua haciéndolas reír.

.

.

Todos bailaban mientras yo trataba de echar a newton de mi lado iEs como una patada en el culo! No puedo creer como alguna vez pensé que era agradable y buen amigo, Me alegro de haber desechado esa idea.

-Vamos Bells bailemos-volvió a insistir por millonésima vez en esta noche- Bella –volvió a repetir tomándola del brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria y me arrastro a la pista, yo trataba de soltarme pero este no aflojaba… Definitivamente odio a Michael Newton, se restregaba cada vez más a mí, era asqueroso y repugnante, en un acto de desesperación le hice señas al mesero quien acudió rápido a mi llamado, con mucho esfuerzo saque un brazo, tome una copa de vino o lo que sea que contenía el vaso y se lo arroje a Mike, haciendo que este me soltara de golpe.

-¿Quién mierda te crees?-grito levantando su mano para abofetearme, cerré los ojos como ya me era costumbre cuando alguien me golpeaba, Mike no sería la primera vez obviamente, Sue, Seth y Leah lo habían hecho antes inclusive la habían mandado al hospital. Seguía esperando el golpe pero Nada.

-Ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima porque yo no tendré piedad de ti- iesa voz! Ies la voz de mis sueños!

Abrí los ojos lentamente y lo vi….


	2. Tus ojos en mi

"**TUS OJOS EN MI"**

-Edward iBasta!-dijo una rubia voluptuosa, ojos negros como el carbón, era de esas hermosas chicas que solo salían en los comerciales de lencería fina.

-iNo! Eh esperado mucho por esto –dijo tomando del cuello a Mike quien estaba tratando se no echarse a correr, Cuando me di cuenta a nuestro alrededor se formo un circulo mientras coreaban _"Pelea….. Pelea… Pelea". _Edward levanto el otro brazo para golpearlo… Ese no era el Edward de mis sueños, el tenia una voz pacifica, dulce y aterciopelada, este al contrario tenía su rostro formado una mueca como tratando de contenerse, su voz sonaba ahogada y furiosa. La mirada de la rubia se poso en mí viéndome con ira contenida y reaccione.

-iEdward! INo!-grite muy alto, los murmullos cesaron, Mike no pudo controlar sus esfínteres causando que algunos dieran unas cuantas risitas, de pronto su mirada se poso en mi y fue como si el universo se detuviera, como si el dolor hubiese desaparecido, Miles de chispas me recorrieron el cuerpo, Cerré los ojos y de lo último que fue consciente era que un brazo me halaba y sacaba de la pista. De pronto nos detuvimos y la frescura del aire mezclado con un poco de lluvia golpeo me cara haciéndome estremecer.

-No me temas- dijo Edward, No quería abrir a los ojos, el desaparecería, me dejaría y estaría sola –Por favor abre los ojos –rogo.

¿Debía hacerlo? El me dejaría pero al menos podría quedarme con el recuerdo de que un ángel... Un milagro había aparecido en mi vida para decirme que no soy tan desafortunada.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme cara a cara con el ser más maravilloso y perfecto del mundo ¿Merecía tanta felicidad? ¿Merecía poder ver a tan perfecta criatura? Las luces de los faroles que decoraban la parte trasera del gimnasio hacían que la piel de Edward brillara como diamantes, pero aun asi sus ojos no tenían el brillo que siempre veía en mis sueños.

Levante la mano con mucho cuidado la fui acercando a su rostro, la pose ahí con suma delicadeza. Si era un espejismo soplo rogaba por que no desapareciera... Aun no.

-Estas muy frío-dije y era verdad su pálida piel estaba helada, era como tocar un cubo de hielo, el retiro su rostro y me dio las espaladas.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te... Te hizo daño?-pregunto. Sonríe ante su preocupación ¿Quién era el y porque se preocupaba por mi? Jamás lo había visto, no es que me fijara en todos pero sin duda debería saber quién es.

_-Ang debiste verlo es tan hermoso, es como un dios... si un dios griego, sus ojos, su piel, su cuerpo... Esta de infarto-murmuro Jessica_

_-Si lo sé dios iQuiero violarlo!, Pero su otro hermano esta como quiere sin duda me quedaría con el si no asustara tanto-_

_-Lastima no hablan con nadie, se dice que son hijos adoptivo del Dr. Carlisle, aunque ¿Por qué se mudarían aquí?_

-Asi es Bella siempre eh sido yo el que te cuida-Todo encajo, era él quien siempre la cuidaba, cuando se sentía observada era él. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? –Yo te eh cuidado desde el 31 de octubre de 1995 Cuando Charlie y René murieron, Yo te eh salvado de todo Pero me eh cansado de ser siempre tu salvador… Hay cosas que desconoces de tu vida Isabella y hoy te las diré- Su forma de hablar me daba miedo, sentía vértigo… El siempre estuvo ahí cuando Charlie y René murieron en la carretera, él fue quien la saco del auto para que no explotara.

Cuando se mudo con Sue fue él quien la llevo al hospital…

El su ángel personal


	3. Nuestro Baile Eterno

"**La verdad"**

**EPV**

-Mi familia y yo estábamos de casa cuando escuchamos un fuerte estruendo en la carretera, Alice tuvo una visión... Eras tú el ángel que Dios me envió para saber que mi corazón no latiente podía amar. Corrí como un loco, cuando llegue vi el auto de tu padre volcado en un precipicio, tuve que romper la puerta para poder sacarte Charlie ya había muerto y René agonizaba lo único que me dijo "Sálvala" y murió, En mis brazos te lleve al hospital donde mi padre es el director, Lo único que él pensó "¿La mataste?" No yo no podía tu sangre me llama, todo tu me atraes, quise matarte y convertirte para mí, pero eras un bebé tenias cuatro añitos, La niña más hermosa de todo Forks, con tu cabello rizado cayendo por tus hombros, a pesar de que tenias la cabeza y el brazo roto seguías siendo mi princesa, Carlisle te curo, yo pensaba en que el pudiera adoptarte y quizá algún día tu me aceptaras en tu vida, pero no contábamos con que los Clearwater aparecieran reclamando tu tutela, Pensé que era un llamado de Dios para decirme "Ella no es para ti" asi que me aleje y me fui a Alaska con mis primas las Denali, cuando recibí la llamada de Alice diciéndome "Bella esta en el hospital" deje todo y volví a Forks…Tu ya tenias dieciséis años, Todo mi cuerpo reacciono al verte en esa camilla con esa fea bata azul, ojerosa, con tantos Golpes, hematomas, fracturas, Quería abrazarte cuando murmurabas que querías morirte, yo no sabía qué hacer, Asi que Salí de ahí furioso y fue con Peter Sullivan tu abogado y lo amenace para que te dejara tener tu libre tutela, Debiste verlo casi se orina en los pantalones-pare me relato y deje escapar una risita sin humor, No era nada agradable recordar el pasado de mi niña, ella no decía nada solo veía al vacio, sabía que me escuchaba, sus pensamientos solo me decían que trataba de recordar todo, y no quería eso para ella, ¿Cómo un ángel podría sufrir tanto?- Ese día en Port Ángeles cuando.. Cuando intentaron abusar de ti yo... Yo estaba tan enojado que mate a todos los bastardos que quisieron tocarte tú te desmayaste supongo que no lo recuerdas ¿verdad?-ella negó en la cabeza y un sollozo salió de sus labios haciendo que mi inexistente corazón se oprimiera –Mate a lso Clearwater por cada lágrima y golpe que te dieron…. Tu mereces más Bella, pero quiero ser Yo, el que te enseñe lo que es el amor, quiero ser yo el que te cuide, Déjame entras en tu vida

-¿Que eres Edward Cullen?-pregunto

-Eso ya lo sabes dilo Bella-ella seguía callando en su mente se repetía Vampiro –Dilo en voz alta.

-Un vampiro-dijo suspirando

-¿Y te asusta?-

-No... Edward es solo que no se que eh hecho para merecerte-dijo hipando, de pronto sus cálidos brazos envolvieron mi congelado cuerpo, haciéndome sentir completo y feliz.

-Eres todo lo que necesito para ser feliz Te amo Bella Swan-

-Yo te amo Edward Príncipe Cullen-dijo ella abrazándome mas fuerte

-¿Me concederías esta pieza?-pregunte teniéndole mi mano, ella gustosa me la dio y la lleve al centro del umbral, la apague mas a mi

-¿Edward esto puede ser eterno?-preguntó

-¿Eterno?

-Si ya sabes tú y yo juntos para siempre, no... No soportaría que me dejes-dijo y sentí como sus lágrimas caían por sus hermosos ojos

-Esto MI Bella hermosa, esto es un Baile eterno-dije echando su cabeza para atrás e insertando mis colmillos en un níveo cuello.

**¿Merezco un RR?**


End file.
